Experimental
by Out of Breath
Summary: Naruto is used as a lab rat right after Sasuke leaves. However, the serum meant to destroy enemies’ minds and knowledge has a completely backwards effect on the Jinchuuriki. Congratulations, Council-man. You’ve finally done something right!
1. Prologue

**Experimental**

**Summary: **Naruto is used as a lab rat right after Sasuke leaves. However, the serum meant to destroy enemies' minds and knowledge has a completely backwards effect on the Jinchuuriki. Congratulations, Council-man. You've finally done something right!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story here!

**Claimer: **I _do_, however, own Kamina Marina and several other characters that will be added here as they are mentioned or appear.

**A/N: **This came to my mind after watching Spider-Man about two weeks ago for the first time ever. I used to hate it but then, when I saw how Green Goblin and shit came to be, I got hooked. Yes, this story was inspired by Willem Dafoe, who played Norman Osborn, or rather, The Green Goblin.

Also, the reason for the shitty ideas lately is that mind has gone blank, but I still wanna write. So, don't mind the crap ideas, much, guys! Just read the damn story, kay!?

Yes, the first chapter IS crap. Oh. And this will _not_ be NaruOc(Although our OC will have a crush on Naruto for a time), unless people think it SHOULD be. Romance will not be likely in this story, if it does happen, it will be pretty bad. It'd be my first time writing romance. Romance as in physical romance. Kissing and what-not.

Action scenes and romance scenes intimidate me. If you know of any way on brushing up on those two things (besides reading it and practice. I'm working on practicing it…) then please, do tell.

**Pairings: **None right now except hints of NaruOc. Later, I'll refer the NaruOc hints as NaruMari hints. There will probably be little to no romance between couples.

**Bashes?: **In order from most to least. Kiba, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Gai(JUST over the spandex, and turning Lee into a youth-craving freak.), Lee(JUST over the spandex).

**-X-**

**Prologue**

"Danzo. You need to test out that formula very soon, that way we can change it before a war with the Sound kicks in."

Danzo smirked, "Quiet down, Homura. Who, in Konoha, would you suggest?"

It was the old lady's turn to smirk, evil wringing on her lips, "Why, the demon brat, of course. We'd be national heroes for killing the boy. Kakashi will be out another student, but he can find a replacement and Sasuke will return once he's sure this place is no longer contaminated by the demon's presence."

"Is that so?" Danzo asked, smirking, "I'll do that."

Koharu frowned, "Just don't get caught, Danzo. If Tsunade catches you, you'll wish you'd been more discrete. Her punches probably aren't exactly weak."

Danzo shook his head, "She'll never suspect a thing."

**-X-**

Naruto had just been preparing for bed when a heavy knock rattled his door. He knew that knock anywhere.

Danzo.

He sighed. He'd been dealing with the council since before Sarutobi had died. He was used to this. He cracked open the door to see Danzo, a smile on his face. It looked so misplaced that Naruto cringed in fear.

"Naruto-kun, good evening."

"What do _you_ want, Danzo?"

"Well, no need to get fussy. Fine, I'll tell you. I know we've had some… rough times in the past, and I've seen the error of my ways. You see, I asked Tsunade-sama about an experiment I've been working on. It's too help the village, too. She said you were the man for the job and she spoke highly of you!"

Naruto blushed, "W-Wow."

"And only one person in the whole village was chosen for this, too!"

"Wow, really? Sorry, I'm b-" Naruto couldn't finish as he fell face first into the ground as Danzo smirked.

"Fool."

**-X-**

Naruto groaned and look around in confusion.

"Wh-where am I?"

As far as he could tell, he was in something akin to a lab he had come across sometime last year, only less demented.

"You're in my lab, Naruto-kun." Danzo's sickening sweet voice said, it sounded positively gay coming from a man though, "Like I said, you're the only one who can help us with this experiment."

Naruto growled, "Obaa-chan doesn't even know about this, does she!?"

"Nope! Flip the switch, Marina-chan!"

Naruto's head swiveled to the side to see a girl with long black hair and the prettiest shade of purple eyes he'd ever seen. They were almost the color of amethyst. She was wearing a lab coat that looked too big on her and black and red shinobi wear underneath that.

"B-But Danzo-"

"You listen to me, Marina!" Danzo yelled, making the girl jump, "I'm keeping your family alive in exchange for you being here! Now this is your last chance! It's them, or this demon!"

She took in a shaky breath and turned, slowly bringing her hands up to keyboard before her, hesitating only once, sending an apologetic glance at Naruto. She typed in several things before the pain hit him like a ton of bricks.

**-X-**

Tsunade had been sleeping pleasantly, dreaming of burning the entire Icha Icha Collection when…

A blood curdling scream that sounded disturbingly like Naruto's hit her ears.

**-X-**

Marina stared in utmost horror as Naruto began to convulse and Danzo growled before running off. She turned, "Danzo! Where are you-"

She coughed, the smoke from the machine finally hitting her. She hadn't even noticed that the machine that created the green gas that was supposed to be destroying every cell in Naruto's body had started smoking, the green gas gone.

"Oh no… What've I done…?"

**-A few days later-**

Naruto grunted, sitting up without much problem, besides the head-splitting headache.

Someone then spoke, "Oh my! I see that you're awake, Lord Naruto!"

He groaned, receiving a quiet apology from the girl with waist-long black hair and almost-amethyst eyes, "Who the hell are you?" Naruto's voice was tired as his vision cleared to actually be able to see the red and black shinobi wear and the medical gloves on her hands.

"My name is Marina. Kamina Marina. I was the one who… well… ummm…."

"Helped Danzo with that experiment?"

She 'eeped', sounding oddly like a girl he knew named Hinata, she then replied, "Well… Yes… And I apologize for it… I-I had no choice… I was only working for him because my family was poor and my baby brother was ill… Danzo gave me medical training… In exchange for my helping him… He even sent my 'paycheck' straight to my family… But…"

"But?"

"Yesterday… He threatened them, then when you were brought here, to the hospital… I went home and…" Marina paused, tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks, "I-I found… 'Police line. Do Not Cross'…"

Naruto looked at her, sympathetic, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Marina-san."

"It's alright, Lord Naruto… They're in a better place…"

"I have a question."

"U-Umm… Yes…?"

"What's up with the 'Lord Naruto' thing?"

She blushed, "I-I'm sorry. It's because… well, I owe you, so I shall do whatever you say until I can atone for what I've done… Although… I probably will be of little use…"

Naruto blinked, "So are you a shinobi…?"

She blushed a brighter red, contrasting with her pale white skin. Odd for some who lived in Konoha… "Well, I- Ummm… Not really. I've got medical skills and- ummm… Well, the basics… But… That's about it…."

"So you're a medical ninja?"

"Ye- Well… Umm… Kinda."

"Hey, I could convince Tsunade to give you proper shinobi training, if you want." Naruto began, watching as the girl's face went from a blush to utter shock, "So, what do you say?"

"I- Umm… Well, uhhh… Lord Naruto… You're… Ummm… You're amazing, Lord Naruto!"

Naruto blinked, "Amazing, huh?"

She blushed, "Y-yes… Ummmm…." She blushed brighter as Naruto smiled an unfamiliar smile. It wasn't like the normal foxy grin either, it was calmer, closed for once. "So cute…"

"Excuse me?"

"WAH! N-Nothing, N-N-N- Lord Naruto!"

"Nya. Whatever. Hmmm… I like that word… 'Nya', huh? Cool."

It went quiet then…

"So why am I in the hospital still?"

She 'eeped' yet again, jumping up and delicately, yet swiftly, taking a clipboard off the end of the bed, "W-Well, we ran some tests and, well… It seems that your brain cells dissolved and reformed at four times their original function… and there's twice as many, too…"

"So I'm eight times smarter?"

"Uh… Yes, you're positively correct!" Marina nodded, receiving a set of blinks from a rather confused Naruto, "Oh… M-my apologies, L-Lord Naruto, but I'm… horrible… at math…"

"Ah. I figured as much. Don't ask for tutoring though. I don't teach, sorry."

She nodded, "I wouldn't d-dare, Na- Lord Naruto."

"You can quit with the 'Lord Naruto' now, Marina-san."

"P-please, L-Lord Naruto… Don't refer to me as something so formal… Ummm… please, call me M-Marina…"

"Okay, M-Marina!"

She giggled, "Marina, Lord Naruto."

"Ooooohhhhh…." Naruto smiled, laughing slightly, "So, Mari-chan, does that mean you'll call me, 'Naruto' or 'Naru-kun' now."

"I-I wouldn't…. Never would I… Ummm…. Call someone so… ummm… amazing…. A… ummm… familiar nickname like that…"

Naruto sighed, "Anything else on that piece of paper?"

She blushed and nodded, "A… ummm… It seems that you're muscles have… erm… ummm…." She blushed, "Well… All the e-evidence you need are… on your… erm… arms…"

Naruto blinked and, for the first time, noticed the muscles that had, before, been almost non-existent were about the same size as Lee's, cause he doubted that spandex-clad maniac could break through Gaara's defense without something like _this_.

Then Naruto sighed, "I'm gonna be scarred for life after this…"

"Umm.. why?"

"Fangirls…"

She blushed, "I-I'm sorry… Ummm… It seems that your chakra has eased and that red chakra… ummm… has gone back to its seal. I… Umm… heard Hatake-sama s-say that when he was… discussing it with Tsunade-sama…."

"Oh, so _you_ were the one eavesdropping!"

Marina 'eeped' and nearly fell off the stool she was seated on, had it not been for Naruto's quick reflex. He caught her and pulled her back up onto her seat, "I-I'm sorry…" Naruto had a feeling that the two words were really two apologies, one directed at him, the other to Tsunade.

Tsunade blinked, "Been working out Naruto?"

"Wha-"

"Tsunade-sama h-has not been h-h-h-here s-since you came i-in L-Lord Naruto…" Marina muttered, blushing slightly, "Th-the other n-nurses, d-doctors and I h-have been… erm…"

"I see…" Naruto muttered, "Thanks, Mari-chan!"

"Already close then, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, smirking in a way that caused the black-haired youth to blush feverishly, "When's the wedding, ne?"

"For one, obaa-chan," Naruto began, "Mari-chan and I just met and she asked me to call her this, so I am. For two, I'm only 13. Why would I get married at 13?"

Tsunade blinked and shrugged, "Didn't you tell me something of the sort that his IQ has increased, Kamina?"

"O-oh! Y-yes, Tsu-Tsunade-sama. His o-o-o-original IQ was…. uhh... 70? 60? Something to that effect?… N-now I believe it's a-a-a-a-about 200. I think... N-not as high as N-Nara Sh-Shika-Shikamaru-san… But still high…"

"I had an IQ of 60-70?" Naruto asked, twitching.

"That i-is n-n-n-no longer y-your IQ l-level though, L-Lord N-N-Naruto! Your IQ s-surpasses 98 of the K-Konoha p-population now!"

"That reminds me Naruto." Tsunade began, "I haven't told the Konoha Twelve of your condition, or the fact that you were hospitalized yet."

"HUH?"

Marina cut in, "W-we s-s-simply l-lied that y-you were on a m-mission, so as t-to not effect th-their own mission p-progress. Th-they would fret over you and… erm… Uhhh… Well, y-you know. B-Be distracted and possibly…." She trailed off, rethinking her choice of words.

"Getting themselves killed, I know. Thanks." Naruto nodded to the two, one who blushed, the other smiling, "Can I get out of here now?"

"Yes." Tsunade said, "But you have to let Marina here go buy you new clothes. I don't think you wanna go out in pajamas." Tsunade laughed at her own joke, which Marina giggled at and Naruto smiled about.

"Fine. I don't wanna go out in that horrendous orange _thing_ anyways."

Tsunade smiled, "This has really changed you, Naruto. Do you think it was for better or for worse?"

"Better. After all, I'm _always_ changing for the better, obaa-chan."

Marina laughed at the next thing Tsunade said, "No, you were always changing _others_ for the better."

Naruto laughed, "Oh yea!"

**-X-**

**A/N: **Okay. Here it is. The prologue. Pretty fucking long for a prologue. I'll try to make all the actual chapters longer then this, but I'm pretty sure all of them will remain at about this wording if I can't.

Review if you liked, don't if you didn't.

Unless you are offering advice, people who disliked this story, don't reply. A flame isn't going to help you or me for that matter.

Also, if you're going to flame me, have the courtesy to _not be anonymous_.

Also, I'm not a Science person and, if you are, and I've done something totally impossible that could never happen (Even in an experiment.) or I've misnamed something, tell me and I'll most likely change it.

_**OOB**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Experimental**

**Summary: **Naruto is used as a lab rat right after Sasuke leaves. However, the serum meant to destroy enemies' minds and knowledge has a completely backwards effect on the Jinchuuriki. Congratulations, Council-man. You've finally done something right!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story here!

**Claimer: **I _do_, however, own Kamina Marina and several other characters that will be added here as they are mentioned or appear.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long wait and short chapter. My deepest apologies. I've been busy lately with school, Christmas, my family(My uncle died and all.), not to mention I got the sequel to my favorite game that I just couldn't stop playing. Oh. And last but not least, computer troubles. Atleast I have somewhat of an okay excuse. Again, sorry. Not to mention this is a boring and slow chapter and I took quite a leap with what I did and I'm sorry for that.

**Pairings: **None currently. Simply hints of NaruMari.

**Bashes?: **In order from most to least. Kiba, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Gai(JUST over the jumpsuit, and turning Lee into a youth-craving freak.), Lee(JUST over the Jumpsuit).

**Thank You: **_TheLordOfPages1692_ for informing me of a couple errors I made.

**-X-**

**Chapter 1**

Marina glanced left and right, her black hair falling in her face too many times for her own comfort. She had only actually _known_ Naruto for the past hour or so, not even that, and she was forced to shop for a boy who had become unknown even to his own people.

Not to mention she had to either cut the sudden mass of hair that grew in right after the experiment or get him an outfit that matched the Yondaime-like hairstyle. Not to mention the boy had grown a few inches, as he was the second tallest of his team now, about an inch taller then the pink-haired kunoichi and a good few inches taller then herself, as the pinkette was about half a head taller then her…

Shortness ran in her family, as well as being petite, no matter the gender. Her father had rather lady-like features, too. So had her baby brother, people had once exclaimed 'Look at that cute baby girl!' when they were shopping in the market.

She sighed, walking into a nearby clothing store with a smile.

When she entered, she received a few stares, although the shopkeeper smiled gratefully. Her business was obviously waning…

**-X-**

Naruto blinked, looking at his almost shoulder-length hair, blowing at his nose-length bangs. They were a little too annoying for his taste, although tolerable.

They made his nose itch.

**-X-**

Marina blinked wildly at the all-too-perfect outfit for her Lord. It was a black baggy jacket with a hood, a reddish-peach-ish colored shirt with a pure white hem on the short sleeves and the bottom of the shirt that would probably travel past the jacket's boundaries. Not to mention the baggy _almost_ jet-black pants and black shinobi sandals, plus the fingerless red gloves that would help keep scars off his hands, not that the Kyuubi wouldn't heal them up real quick, but oh well.

Carrying the goods in her arms, she placed them on the counter and, using the little money the Hokage had given her, purchased the outfit for Naruto. Not that the woman _knew_ she was shopping for Naruto.

**-X-**

Tsunade stood before the Konoha Twelve and their sensei, who all stared in confusion at both each other and the hokage.

"Uhh… Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, only to be silenced by the blonde woman.

"We're still waiting for two more, Sakura, please keep quiet while we wait, that way maybe I'll be able to hear them coming." Tsunade replied, receiving blinks among the rookies and their teachers.

Sakura blinked, "D-don't you mean one?"

Tsunade shook her head right before the door squeaked open, revealing a certain blonde in his new outfit. Tsunade smiled, "Nice outfit choice, Marina." The girl eeped, not being noticed until she jumped to hid behind Naruto, who turned his head with a smile.

"Come on Mari-chan. Don't be so shy."

Marina blushed and nodded, "I-I'll try Lord Naruto…."

Naruto nodded with a smile, ignoring the other ninja, besides himself, Marina, and Tsunade, of course.

Tsunade coughed, catching the attention of everyone, "Naruto, I'm going to assume you have no objections to your new living arrangements." Naruto smiled, signaling she was correct. "Good. I've had Anbu seal your things that you deemed worthy into scrolls and place them in your new home. You can also consider Marina your private physician. Marina, you can consider Naruto here your personal sensei."

Kiba snickered, "Naruto? A sensei? Don't make me laugh Tsunade-sama….! If that girl needs training from Naruto she must be pretty pathetic!"

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"That's exceedingly rude, Inuzuka." Naruto calmly muttered, "I'm going to have to gut you later and shove your heart down your throat." Naruto smiled pleasantly, "And I'm not being figurative either."

Marina giggled, "I-I don't kn-know what t-too say Na-Lord Naruto."

"Don't say anything, Mari-chan. I believe it's the sensei's job to stick up for and train his or her pupil, correct?" Naruto smiled, causing the black-haired girl to blush, he then turned back to Tsunade, "So, obaa-chan, what it is you called Mari-chan and I here for?"

"Well, I wanted Sakura to meet her new teammate." Tsunade smiled, motioning to Marina, "And I wanted to tell them where you've _really_ been for the past few days."

Everyone looked at them, he shrugged, "The hospital."

"The what!?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto blinked, "You know, when you yell into my ear, it makes me think beautiful and wonderful thoughts of slowly cutting limbs off and gutting you alive."

Everyone gapped widely at Naruto, with the exception of Tsunade and Marina.

Naruto blinked, taking his finger pushing Sakura's jaw back into place, "Wouldn't want a fly in your teeth, would you?"

"This would be a great opportunity," Tsunade stated, gaining the attention of all the ninja, "To get to know your new fellow genin and, of course, Naruto, again, since you all seemed to have noticed his personality change."

Naruto scoffed, "You're making it out as if I'm having mood swings, obaa-chan."

Marina nodded slightly in agreement, earning a slight glare from Hinata.

"So Naruto-kun is-"

"Lee." Naruto muttered, "Remind me again where you got that hideous, green jumpsuit? I'd like to slowly butcher the giver into oblivion…"

Kiba blinked, "Since when have you been into sadism, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked, confusion written across his face, "Sadism? How so? I wonder deeply how you came to such a conclusion."

Marina nodded, "I-I agree. L-Lord N-Naruto is perfectly a-average, i-i-if not a b-bit saner then he sh-should be, considering his l-life style." Marina paused before beginning again, "Besides, I believe you said, Tsunade-sama, that a bit of sadism ran in the Nam- I mean… Uzumaki blood…?"

Kakashi blinked, "What do you mean by 'Nam', Marina-san?"

"O-oh! N-nothing! J-j-j-just thinking of another clan s-similar to Lord Naruto's clan!"

"I see. Then you wouldn't mind me-"

"KAKASHI-SAN! We must restore the floodgates of youth within Naruto-kun!"

"Um, no thanks," Naruto began, "I'm perfectly happy being mature, sane, and anti-spandex." He scoffed, brushing a blonde strand of hair out of his face. "Now, if you don't mind, I feel the need to go read a book, may I leave now?"

Sakura gapped, "You? _Read_?"

Naruto glared, "Do you have a problem with that by any chance, Haruno-san? I didn't think reading was such a crime."

Tsunade blinked at Team 7 for a moment, "That reminds me, Naruto. I'd like to give you permission to enter the Uchiha Compound."

All faces turned either to shock or amazement. Naruto's eyebrows rose up slightly, as if he were impressed, " Now, obaa-chan, that's a great honor. However, I am afraid that I must decline."

"WHAT?!" echoed across the room. Nobody was sure if they were the ones that said it at this point or if it was the person next to them.

"I am grateful you chose me, of all people in this village, to be allowed into the Uchiha Compound… But I would be no more then a lowly thief for reading the many documents and scrolls in their library." Naruto paused, "Actually, I have a request."

Tsunade's mouth felt like sandpaper. A child just refused power under the circumstances that it wasn't his to take! She began slowly, "W-What is it?"

"I request that you allow me to go to my Clan's Hometown."

Tsunade froze completely, as did half of the Konoha Twelve.

"I'm positive they're not all dead. The report on the attack on Whirlpool said_ that_ much. Which reminds me, obaa-chan, you might want to fire a couple of anbu. The one guarding the reports is very stupid. He fell to a C-Ranked Genjutsu, for god's sake!"

"You snuck into the file room?" Ino asked, blinking, "And you knocked an _Anbu_ out? With _Genjutsu_?"

"I didn't sneak. I walked."

"Nice." Shikamaru muttered, "I guess that's one thing you still have. The ability to deduce a person's weakness from a mile away."

"Tricking them is much easier."

Tsunade nodded, "I find that a reasonable request. You have every right to want to meet any and all remaining family members you have."

"The files only specified two of my cousins though. Arashi and Daisuke, I believe."

"Ah yes. Arashi… She's a bit serious. You'd think you'd be more related to Callista, who acts exactly like your previous personality, but more serious. Daisuke is a bit dependent on Arashi. If you see one, it's likely you'll see all three of them."

Naruto nodded, "I'll be off then."

"Hm?" Tsunade began, "Aren't you taking Marina, Sakura, and Kakashi?"

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever they wanna do. If they wanna come, they can. If they don't, then they don't have to."

"I'm c-coming, Lord Naruto." Marina stated.

"Of course, I will too. Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, "Uhhhhh….. Sure."

Naruto nodded, smiling at the blonde woman, "May we be on our way then, Tsunade-sama? I'd rather like to be packed and ready for departure by tomorrow."

"Of course you may, Naruto; in fact, all of you are dismissed for now." Tsunade responded, a smile on her face, "I'd like you all to welcome Marina and show her around once she is done packing and make sure to reacquaint yourself with Naruto. Understood?"

A chorus of, "Yes, Lady Hokage." Was heard and the group dispersed out the double doors.

**-X-**

The group of four walked down the street, weaving and bobbing through the mass of civilians that littered the village. Kakashi and Naruto managed to easily avoid any incoming villagers and their children, but the rest of the group was forced to pause and apologize to the civilians that they nudged, smacked into, or knocked over.

Despite the complicated circumstances, the group was eventually able to make it to their respective homes on this busy day in summer. Not that there was really anything _but _summer in Konoha.

Naruto and Marina's home wasn't much. It was a simple, two story house three bedrooms and three full baths and clean, hard-wood floors. Hard to imagine since the place had recently housed Marina's now-dead family.

"Um… Lord Naruto, y-you should go p-pick out a room. A-all the f-furniture from the upstairs bedrooms was r-r-removed b-because…. Well…"

Naruto stopped her, "No need to say more, Mari-chan. I'll be back soon, my pupil. Which room is yours? I'll avoid it."

Marina blinked at the boy who was half-hidden by the pastel white wall lining one side of the sandwiched stairs that were located just left of the door. He blinked at her before she began, "I-I- Umm… I-It doesn't matter… Just- Just pick whatever room you prefer."

"You sure?"

Marina nodded, making Naruto shrug before walking up the stairs. Lazily, judging by how his footfalls sounded.

Naruto blinked, half-ignoring his things that were in the scrolls lined neatly along the wall. Naruto blinked mildly at the room north-east of his current position. Pushing the door open, he was met with an sight that _screamed _that the room had once belonged to a baby. The pastel blue carpet was a dead giveaway, with the night-sky blue paint on the walls on baby-ish things, such as rattles and diapers littering the walls in their average, respective coloring.

He slowly shut the door, exiting the room. And bypassed the room directly across the hall, favoring turning left and into the only other door on the second floor. It was decorated with shades of gray, the hardwood flooring much older looking then others, as it took on a dark gray tint. The walls looked old and weathered, the gray color formed with white.

Naruto smiled, testing the floor that was actually quite new. He nodded to himself, turning, only to blink upon seeing Marina.

"So, y-you found a r-r-room you like L-Lord Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, "Unless you wanted it of course."

Marina shook her head, a slight blush on her cheeks, "This… This used to be my mommy and daddy's room. I-I have to head out n-n-now, L-Lord Naruto. I need to buy new things… My… E-Everything I used to own was e-e-either in D-Danzo's lab or c-covered in b-b-b-"

Naruto nodded, a smile on his face, "Well, here's some cash!" He tossed her his old froggie wallet, blinking slightly at the girl, "If you need some help carrying your things, just give a holler."

She blinked, taking in the froggie wallet, "A-Alright, Lord Naruto." She exited the room, as Naruto sighed.

"Now, I have to move all those scrolls in here, unseal them, place the furniture about, move it around until I'm comfortable with it, make sure to…."

**-X-**

**A/N: **Short, slow, and has one heck of a leap in here. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you can all forgive me for the long wait and I hope to get the next chapter up quicker then I did this one. I admit. Chapter stories are _not _my forte, but I do my best. So please, drop a review with an idea or two, because I run dry quickly when creating stories on a whim like this. I know, i'm stupid, my fault, but... ya know... my best is my best.

_**OOB**_


End file.
